


Weekend Of Freedom

by jessicawhisper



Category: KISS (US Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 07:56:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16657225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessicawhisper/pseuds/jessicawhisper
Summary: With Paul away for the weekend, Ava gets to have the chance to have some fun.





	Weekend Of Freedom

“So I’m free this weekend, no Paul. You wanna come over for the weekend and just hangout?” Ava asked over the phone, as she heard her cousin sigh on the other line.

“I can’t sorry, Ace and I are going out of town for the weekend. And when have you ever not gone with Paul when he travels?” Dakota said on the other end.

“He’s going with Gene to something and this time I just wasn’t feeling up to going. And some time apart is always good you know? Hey, I have to go, it was nice talking to you.” Ava said as Dakota said her goodbyes on the other line, and Ava ended the call.

“So I take it that your recruitment of your cousin didn’t work out?” Paul asked as he came down the stairs with his luggage in tow.

“No, I guess Ace and her are going out of town for the weekend. So I guess I’ll be home alone.” Ava said as she tried to look disappointed when in reality, she was really happy about the change in events.

“Someone’s happy that their plans got canceled,” Paul said casually, as Ava’s eyebrows furrowed.

“How did you know?” Ava asked, smiling.

“Come on you can’t keep a straight face to save your life. Have fun being alone this weekend, don’t do anything that I wouldn’t do.” Paul said as he kissed her before opening the front door, headed for the airport.

“You do realize that that’s a short list right?” Ava asked rhetorically, as she heard Paul laughing from outside as she closed the front door, as she heard the car’s engine start and drive off down the road.

As soon as she could barely hear the engine, Ava pulled the remote from her pocket, as she clicked on the stereo, as music blasted throughout the living room.

“Oh, I’m definitely going to love having the house to myself for the weekend,” Ava said aloud, as she went to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of whiskey.  
\--  
An hour later, Ava was submerged in a bathtub full of bubbles, the same bottle of whiskey in her hand, when she thought that she heard a noise from outside of the house, as she cocked her head in the direction of the open bathroom door.

After a minute she relaxed and took another sip from the bottle when she heard the same noise, which sounded like someone knocking at the front door, but by this time it was dark out.

“Maybe i spoke too soon about loving being alone.” Ava said as she hopped out of the bath, grabbing a towel to run her hair through and also her robe that she put on before walking down to the first floor to check the front door.

When she got to the front door, she didn’t see anyone standing there waiting. She saw nothing.

“Must’ve been the wind, plus if it was someone the dogs would’ve barked,” Ava said aloud, as she went back up to the second-floor bathroom to grab that bottle of whiskey.

When she got to the master bedroom, she saw both her dogs, Zoey, a brown and white pit bull, and Stella a blonde Siberian husky both laying across the king-sized bed.

“Or you two are just to lazy to even protect me,” Ava said aloud as she went to lay on the bed with them, and turned on the tv.

And it wasn’t long before she heard the same sound again not a couple minutes later.

“Great, I’m either hearing things or we have a stalker,” Ava said as she pulled her robe closed tighter as she walked quickly down the stairs in the hopes to catch this person that was outside the house.

And this time she opened the front door.

“Hello? Anyone out here?” She called out in the darkness, hoping that no one did make themselves known.

“Hey!” a person in the shadows of the front house said, as Ava jumped, seeing that it wasn’t one but two shadows.

“See i told you we should’ve come when it was still daylight, right after we got the call.” the other person said, as Ava went to step back, as the edge of the door hit her back.

“Ava wait!” one of them said, as she felt for the edge of the door, and grabbed for it, just as she noticed the light from the porch illuminate on one of them.

And then it hit her when she saw his face and realized, that it was Eric and Tommy.

“Are you kidding me? You scared me almost into having a heart attack.” Ava said as she opened the front door and walked inside, with Eric and Tommy following right behind.

“Sorry, Paul called a couple hours ago and someone wanted to take their sweet ass time getting here,” Eric said as Tommy made a face.

“Paul called you to check on me?” Ava asked, as Tommy and Eric actually got to look at what Ava was wearing, or lacking in wearing when they got through the front door.

“Did we interrupt you or?” Eric asked, nervously as Ava noticed that he was struggling to make eye contact.

“I just got out of a bath, my hair is still wet.” Ava pointed out before she rolled her eyes, as Tommy closed the front door.

“He called to have us come and check on you cause you usually go with him on trips and---” Tommy started to say.

“And I didn’t feel like going on this one, needed some me-time at home, alone,” Ava said as she walked to the kitchen and started going through a cabinet.

“What are you doing?” Eric asked, as Ava smiled triumphantly when she came up with what she was looking for.

A huge gallon bottle of fireball.

“It’s not the expensive stuff but it does the job, plus now both of you can tell Paul that you came to check on me and that I was fine.” Ava said, as she undid the cap to the jug, and pulled out 3 shot glasses.

“Well I’m good with that.” Tommy said, as Ava started to pour the shot glasses, as Ava made eye contact with Eric.

Which caused him to awkwardly clear his throat.

“Can, can you please change into some actual clothes.” Eric whispered, as Ava rolled her eyes, and Tommy proceeded to take one of the shot glasses and took the shot.

“Fine I’ll change, despite the fact we’ve at some point or another have definitely seen each other naked, but fine I’ll change.” Ava said, as she walked back to the master bedroom on the second floor to grab a bra, t-shirt and a pair of pants.

“Well I can tell you this shes ahead of us by like alot.” Tommy said as Eric gave him a confused look.

“You didn’t smell the alcohol coming off her?” Tommy asked, as Ava came back into the kitchen, and looked at the shot glasses that were now empty.

“Who's trying to catch up to me?” ava said, knowing that it wasn’t likely that Eric would even drink that much.

“Well Eric is the one that drove.” Tommy pointed out, as Ava poured the whiskey out into the shot glasses again.

“To a weekend of freedom.” Ava said as they all clinked their shot glasses together before taking their own shots of the whiskey.  
\---  
“Weekend of freedom sucks.” Ava said as she laid on the masterbed in between Tommy and Eric, all collectively looking disheveled and tired.

“You were the one that pulled out the gallon of fireball last night.” Tommy said, feeling the misery kick in.

“Theres ibuprofen on my side of the bed, which is your side.” Ava said, as Tommy leaned over to open the nightstand, and opened the bottle, getting one of himself before passing it onto Ava, who took a pill as well. Then passed on the bottle to Eric.

“Ava?” they all heard from the first floor as they all seemed to freeze for a second.

“You know, I’m in too much pain to really care.” Tommy said, as Eric and Ava started laughing, as they heard footsteps coming towards the bedroom, as Paul stood in the entrance to the bedroom.

“You all look like literal hell.” Paul said as he narrowed his eyes, as all three on the bed scrurried off the bed at the same time try to run to the bathrooms.

“Never again can you ever call me to check on her, she’s satan.” Eric said as Ava ran for the masterbathroom, as Tommy and Eric both pushed Paul out of the entryway to get to the other bathroom on the second floor, as Paul laughed.


End file.
